Happily Ever After?
by Tashalouisee
Summary: *COMPLETE* - Kerry&Smithy. Kerry, Smithy & the rest of the Sunhill officers celebrate the end of a long & busy week when an incident strikes! Through difficult times, will PC Young & her Sergeant ever end up happily ever after?
1. The Weekend Has Arrived

The week had been a very long and busy one for the police offers at Sun Hill police station. One night, so many people had been arrested that riot vans had to come over from Barton Street to transfer some of the prisoners over there. It was very chaotic! Today was Friday and to celebrate one of the hardest weeks of their working lives, the officers were heading out for the night. The majority of them had rushed into the changing rooms, locker rooms, shower rooms and toilets straight after work to get glammed up for their fun night out, while others were just finishing their last piece of police work for the week.

One sergeant, who had been in the Met for longer than the rest of the cops at Sun Hill, was just about to sign off the custody desk, when two blonde PC's came in with a runaway youth.

"_James Michaels Serge" _said one of them.

With a big sigh, she carried on giving her Sergeant the young boy's details, then, after sticking him in the cell for the night, walked off with the other blonde copper and their sergeant to join the others on the long awaited night out. As the three of them walked towards the ladies changing rooms, the one who had given her sergeant the boys details, decided that she better go and see if her other sergeant was still in his office. She went up to his office door and knocked it. Hearing her sergeant telling her to enter, she went in, shutting the door behind her.

Standing with her back to his door, she looked at him and said:

"_Aren't u going to get ready for our night out Serge?"_

Looking up from his huge pile of paperwork, with a sad face on, he replied:

"_I aint coming. I've got to much paperwork. I'm never going to get through it in time!"_

There was silence for a minute, before the blonde woman came up with an idea.

"_I know Serge, I'll help you with your paperwork. That way, we'll be twice as quick and you'll be able to go and get ready in time"_

Looking up again, however suspiciously this time, the sergeant questioned:

"_What's the catch?"_

Smiling in a rather flirty way, the young officer replied:

"_You have to dance with me, and buy me a drink"._

Agreeing, the sergeant carried on with the paperwork, accompanied by the young PC.


	2. Club 2 Club

After only 20 minutes, the two officers had finished all the paperwork and were now walking with their friends and colleagues into town to hit the famous SunHill clubs.

When they arrived in town, four of the boys decided to leave the rest of the group and attend a special event in one of the gay bars so said goodbye to their friends before making their way over to Gay Street. As the remaining friends all made their way towards their first choice of clubs, one of them, named Gabriel Kent realised that technically, he was a loaner because everyone else was walking either in couples or groups. Reg and Marilyn were walking together as well as Des and Sheelagh, Honey and Dan, Ramani and Terry, June and Jim, Samantha and Phil, Andrea and Neil and Robbie and Mickey while the rest walked in bigger groups. No one wanted to walk with Gabriel, because, basically, no one liked him. The group of of-duty officers arrived at their first club of the night,_ 'Hedley's Club'_ run by the famous Sun Hill cons, The Radford's. Once they walked through the doors of the club, the first thing was to get drinks from the bar, which they did, before sitting at table's right next to the dance floor. After only one drink each, they were bored, so decided to move on to the next club just a few minutes away where they had a few drinks and a little dance, but then moved on again. The more clubs they entered into, the more fun they had but of course they were getting rather drunk. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning, and they were still out but decided it was too early to go home, so they made their way to another club. However, the group soon realised they'd been to every single club in the whole of Sun Hill…Except one. Going to this club probably wasn't a good idea as it was known well to the officers for all the wrong reasons and a number of drug raids had taken place there. The group knew it wouldn't be a very good idea, but they really didn't care 'cos tonight was their fun night out, and nothing was going to spoil it. They couldn't have been any more wrong!


	3. Strange Guy

It took the group of friends about twenty minutes to reach _'Club Martini'_ and when they arrived, they made their way in past the bouncers and some found tables while others swaggered to the bar for drinks. For a while, they all just sat there, singing along to the music and laughing at the people making a fool of themselves on the huge flashing dance floor.

"_Hey serge, I think you owe me a drink don't you'?" _said the blonde PC from before.

The handsome young sergeant smiled at his colleague before standing up and making his way over to the bar where he bought a pint of beer and a glass of white wine. Back at the table, he watched the pretty blonde sip some wine with her luscious lips, before she looked up at him, smiled sweetly and added

"_And a dance if I'm correct?"_

They both grinned and he took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

Following their lead, Reg, Marilyn, Des, Sheelagh and the rest of them all made their way onto the floor. The only one who stayed on the table, was of course the very boring Gabriel. He looked on with jealousy at his colleges drunkenly dancing away until something strange caught his eye. There was a man sitting on his own at a table in the corner of the room. His eyes seemed to be fixated on the coppers dancing away like drunken loonies. Gabriel kept watching him for a few minutes before he realised that the man wasn't looking at all of them. He was looking at just one of them. He was looking at Kerry Young.

Kerry Young was the blonde copper from before, and she was dancing with her lovely Sergeant Dale Smith, or better known as Smithy. Kerry was a 24 year old PC, who lived in a small house in Sun Hill with her cat Tibbs and her little puppy Candy. Kerry's last two years in the force hadn't been that good. Shortly after she started at Sun Hill, Kerry got dumped by her fiancé Martin Porter, just before he went on to be one of the prime suspects in a major murder case, where her best mate Cass had been kidnapped before killed. Then, Kerry got married to PC Luke Ashton and miscarried their baby, just before she found out he was gay and having an affair with their then sergeant, Craig Gilmore. After that came Aussie PC Cameron Tait, who Kerry got engaged to, but then he returned to Australia just before Kerry was shockingly raped by so called 'good mate' PC Gabriel Kent. Now it looked like she was moving onto Sergeant Dale Smith who she had had a few flings with since he returned to Sun Hill after an absent leave of 3 years.

Gabriel thought about going over to Kerry and informing her about the creepy man, or at least going over to the man and finding out what he was doing. However, he decided that, after Kerry nearly got him locked up for raping her, he'd wait and see what would happen.


	4. Speechless & Scared!

After a session of wild dancing, the group of friends exited the dance floor and made their way back to the table to join Gabriel. They were busy in drunken conversation when the strange guy from the corner of the room came over and started talking to them before joining them at their table. He waiting patiently for the majority of them to finish their drinks then offered to buy them all another round. While he did, Andrea and Honey took a trip to the toilets along with Kerry and Yvonne. The girls asked the others to keep an eye on their drinks until returned but after they left, most of the group made their way back onto the floor for a dance, leaving Gabriel, Smithy, Dan and the strange man left at the table. Andrea and Honey returned from the toilets and danced their way onto the dance floor. Just a few minutes later, Kerry and Yvonne returned. While Yvonne skipped her way through the crowds to find the others on the dance floor, Kerry headed towards their table where she drunk her drink in one before persuading Smithy and Dan to follow her for a dance. Dan got up straight away and walked ahead but Smithy declined Kerry's offer. However, he didn't have a choice as Kerry took his pint from his hand, placed it on the table, took him by his warm hand and led him through the crowd of nosy drunk people.

Once on the dance floor, they joined their friends as they all drunkenly danced away together.

Suddenly, the worst thing ever happened!

A thing that made everyone...speechless and scared!

As they were dancing, jumping and bouncing along, to the loud dance music, Kerry felt this buzzing, dizzy feeling in her head. Smithy was dancing nearby and saw her shut her eyes tight as if in pain. He looked at his friend and asked if she was okay. Kerry mimed back that she was fine. They both carried on dancing but Kerry realised that something was wrong. Her eyes were stinging, her head was banging and she had a sharp dagger-like pain in her chest, as if someone was sticking in a knife and twisting it. Suddenly, the dizziness over came Kerry and she collapsed to her floor, lying on her back, her whole body shaking violently.

The music stopped and everyone froze, not knowing what to do, just staring at Kerry shaking madly on the floor.

Then all of a sudden, Smithy raced over to her and tried to stop the shaking. Seeing that he was having difficulty, Dan and Des ran over to help him. They pinned Kerry to the floor and managed to stop her shaking. The three of them looked at each other, waiting for one of them to do something. Dan looked at Smithy who had gone into total shock, just sitting there, holding Kerry's arm to the floor. Dan realised that he was the one who would have to save his best mates life. He started resuscitation on Kerry, while Des looked up at everyone at shouted:

"_Are one of you fools going to call an ambulance, or are you waiting for Kerry to call one herself?"_

Sheelagh ran off outside to call one, while the rest of the coppers told everyone to move back and give them room. Dan looked over at Smithy, who was still sitting there frozen, grabbed his arm and said:

"_Smithy mate, snap out of it ! She'll be alright. She's Kerry Young!"_  
>Smithy looked at him, and gave a little smile, just as the paramedics came rushing in. They found out that Kerry was still breathing, but her pulse was very fast ! One of the paramedics, with the name tag 'Ryan' looked up at the group crowding round and asked them worryingly:<p>

"_Has she taken anything?"_

Neil looked at him and inquired:

"_Like what exactly?"_

Then, the paramedic replied:

"_Drugs"_


	5. Life Or Death

Everyone looked at the Paramedic as if he had just said something terrible. Well...he did. Dan was the one who spoke first, saying to the paramedic,

"A_re you serious! She wouldn't. She's a cop for one reason, and for another, well she just wouldn't okay, she would never! She's not like that!"_

As Kerry was lifted into the ambulance outside, the paramedic replied:

"_Okay well, she may have taken something without knowing, but we will do tests in hospital which will tell us exactly what is going on"_.

Then, the ambulance rushed off towards St. Hugh's hospital, sirens sounding loudly.

Dan, Des, Yvonne and Gina followed the ambulance down in a taxi. They tried to persuade smithy to come along, but for some reason he refused, so he caught a taxi home instead.

At the hospital, a lot was happening. Dan, Des, Yvonne and Gina were all waiting anxiously in the relative's waiting room, hoping that Kerry would be okay. They'd been in there for about 10 minutes, when all of a sudden, there seemed to be a sudden rush of nurses and doctors storm down the corridor to a room that, from inside, all you could hear was: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"_She's gone into cardiac arrest!"_

They looked out of the waiting room door, and realised that it was coming from Kerry's room. Yvonne suddenly ran out of the waiting room, and into Kerry's room, screaming Kerry's name. Dan, Des & Gina raced into the room after her but they were grabbed by the nurses and held back away from the bed. There were 4 doctors all standing around Kerry's bed, and one of them dressed in a long white coat walked over to them to explain that Kerry had gone into rhesus which meant her heart had stopped. The other 3 doctors had 2 electric pads in their hands ready to shock Kerry to try and get her heart beating again.

"_Charging 110...stand clear...AND"_

With that, one doctor slammed the pads on Kerry's chest, making her leapt from the bed, but she laid straight back down and the flat noise carried on. This happened a few times, but the doctors still couldn't get Kerry heart beating again.

This was the tenth time they were doing this routine, and if she didn't come back soon, the doctors would be announcing her dead!

They tried one last time…  
><em>"Charging 360…stand clear…AND…"<em>

No response!


	6. Who's That Guy

*** I do not own the following song, It's taken from the film 'Grease 2' and although is named 'Who's That Guy' I've edited it a little to fit in my story ***

**Who's that guy**

Who's that guy?  
>Where did he come from?<br>Who's that guy?

Please tell me someone.  
>I never knew anyone could be so strange.<br>Whoa oh oh  
>Who's that guy?<br>He's just so scary!

Everyone in the room went silent. The doctors looked at the four police officers and announced:

"_I'm very sorry"_

Yvonne burst into tears, while Dan and Des's eyes filled up.

Just as the doctor was about to say _'Time of Death'_, Kerry suddenly made a noise and started shaking. Yvonne stopped crying and froze while the others spun around to face the bed. The doctors raced over to Kerry and stabilised her, then after checking that she was breathing okay, turned to the cops and exclaimed:

"_It's a miracle, she's alive again!"_

Yvonne burst into tears again, but this time, they were tears of joy. As soon as the doctors moved away from Kerry's bedside, Yvonne, Dan and Des ran over to her, hugged her and Yvonne said:

"_Don't do that to us again Kez, you really scared us, we thought we lost you babe!"_

Kerry held their hands, looked at them, and replied:

"_Guys, I'll never leave you, I promise"._

Half an hour later, Gina and Des had left and gone back to the station, leaving Yvonne and Dan sitting on Kerry's bed, chatting to her and eating the box of maltesers that Dan had picked up in the gift shop downstairs five minutes before. Just as the friends finished the chocs, DI Keane from head office came into Kerry's room, accompanied by Superintendent O'Karo. They asked if they could talk to Kerry on her own so Yvonne left, but Dan refused. When asked again, he told them that he was staying and wasn't going to leave. So Keane and O'Karo asked Kerry questions about that evening. Questions like did she take any tablets that night and did she see anyone asking suspicious. She replied that she hadn't.

As Kerry was answering the questions, Dan remembered that strange man who came over and started buying them all drinks.

"_What about you PC Casper, did you see anything or anyone suspicious tonight?"_ asked DCI Keane.

Dan looked at him and replied:

"_Yea I did actually. There was this man, who I aint seen before, but I noticed that he kept looking at us on the dance floor a lot. Then after a while, he came over to our table and started talking to us like he had known us his whole life and like we were his best mates or something. He even bought us a round of drinks …"_

Dan stopped mid sentence when he realised what he had just said.

"_That's it! It must have been him, he must have spiked Kerry's drink! He bought a round of drinks, then the girls went to the toilets and us boys went to dance, so except for about two others, he was on his own on the table! I'm gonna kill him when I see him again! I will, I'm gonna kill him!"_

Keane and O'Karo looked at each other as Kerry told Dan to calm down.

"_Right, we'll go back to the station and get a few of your colleagues to go back to the club and track down this mystery man. If any of them are sober enough!" _announced Keane.

He continued:

"_Dan you stay here with Kerry okay, have a sleep, talk, play a game, whatever, just do NOT move from this hospital room OKAY! If you do, I know you'll do something stupid like going looking for that man. Kerry, keep him here okay"_

Kerry replied: _"Yes Sir!"_

So, off DCI Keane and Superintendent O'Karo went, leaving Kerry and Dan in the hospital room. Just the two of them, together.


	7. A Kiss & A Broken Heart

As soon as Keane and O'Karo had left, Kerry and Dan were on their own.

They looked at each other and Kerry gave a weak little smile. She still wasn't right, but the doctor had given her some medication to get her back to her normal self.

"_Hey, do you want me to go babe?" _Dan asked Kerry

Kerry looked at him, smiling and replied:

"_Keane said I aint allowed to let you out of my sight, and I wouldn't want you to go anyway"._

Dan asked:

"_You sure now? I'll go if you want some sleep mind?"_

And, again Kerry replied:

"_Please stay"_ so that's exactly what Dan did.

The pair were so bored they ended up playing eye spy, followed by the fun of looking at out of date magazines, before playing eye spy again. After that, they were totally and utterly bored, so decided to talk instead.

Kerry had a question to ask Dan, and that's what she did_._

"_So why didn't you go with Yvonne earlier then, when Keane and O'Karo wanted to talk to me?"_

Dan looked up at her and answered his friend.

"_Because I wanted to be here. For you"._

Kerry was a little confused;

"_Yeah but, why though? I can look after myself mind"._

Dan started blushing, and, even though Kerry didn't really notice, he could feel himself going red, so he decided to just come out with the truth.

"_Kez, babe, there's something I need to tell you. Since I started at Sun Hill and saw you, I've kinda.."_ he started stuttering "_I've kinda fallen for you...big time!"_

Kerry didn't know what to say or do. She had always had a big thing for her friend and Sergeant Smithy, but Dan was there and Smithy was probably tucked up in bed wearing his favourite West Ham top. As the suddenly confused copper didn't know what to say, she lent in and kissed Dan instead but it was possibly the worst time EVER! Just as she did, Smithy walked through the door, and stood there watching them kiss, watching the woman he secretly loved, kissing another PC. Dan saw him standing there and pulled away from Kerry, which made her turn and see their Sergeant standing there, not knowing what to do. So Smithy just turned and walked away. Dan glanced at Kerry, and saw by her face that she didn't know whether to go after him, or leave him. Then, after about 10 and a half seconds of thinking, Kerry decided to...


	8. Tall, Dark & Very Handsome

"_Smithy, wait please!"_ Kerry shouted as she tried her very best to run down the corridor after him.

"_Please Smithy, I'm begging you!"_ Kerry really didn't know what to do. She didn't know why she had just kissed Dan but she knew that it wasn't him she wanted, it was Smithy! She stopped still in the middle of the corrider, watching the broken hearted Smithy walk away from her, as if he was ashamed of her and never wanted to see her again.

Suddenly, a voice in Kerry's head said: _'Tell him, tell him, TELL HIM!_' she shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of there, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say. All she knew was that the man she loved was just about to walk through the doors but the man she had just kissed, had just come through the other door and was now looking at both her and Smithy.  
><em>"I love you!"<em>

Everyone in the corridor stopped still and stared. Stared hard. Stared at Kerry as she was the one who had shouted it, but who had she shouted it at? Her stunning sergeant and best mate Smithy, who had always been there for her, was her knight in shining armour and who was about to walk out of the doors, or her handsome work partner and good mate Dan who made her laugh a little now and then but got on her nerves the rest of the time?  
>Kerry put her head down, turned around and started walking back to her hospital bedroom. That was until some random shouted:<br>_"Wait dear, he's walking towards you mind!"_  
>Kerry turned around ready to ask the person what the heck she was talking about, when she saw it. Or rather him. There he was, tall, brown hair, very good looking, looking like an angel walking towards her. He stopped in front of her, pushed her hair back with his hand, wrapped his arm around Kerry's waist and with his handsome sergeants voice, declared<em> "I love you too babe!"<em>


	9. Will Good News Stay Good News?

Kerry was sitting on her black leather sofa with her feet up, watching the 6 o'clock news. Smithy's mum Susan sat on the matching sofa knitting a cute little baby outfit. Kerry's dad was in the kitchen with Smithy, drinking cans and making a hot spicy curry. Three months had gone past since Kerry was in hospital. The news finished and Kerry and Susan started talking.  
><em>"So Kerry, I can't believe it was five weeks ago in that hospital corridor that you and Smithy finally declared your love for each other!"<em> said Susan with a cheeky laugh.  
>Kerry looked at her and, with a loved up smile replied: <em>"Yeah I know, I'm sooo lucky. I really love him you know, I really do!"<em>  
><em>"Well I flipping well hope so! I mean, you are having his baby" <em>laughed Susan again.

WOW now I think I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me backtrack a bit...

After Smithy had declared to Kerry that he too loved her in the hospital, he took Kerry back to her hospital room to get her belongings before taking her home as the nurses had discharged her, saying she was well enough to go at last.

In the car on the way home, the young lovers decided that they should move in together. So, that's exactly what they did. Smithy got back the money that he had lent to a friend, and Kerry got the money out of her bank that her mum left her when she had passed away. They put their money together and bought a flashy, expensive pent house overlooking the Thames and the London eye. As soon as it was bought, they both started redecorating the place, including doing up a room fit for a baby with all 'Winnie the pooh' stuff. You see, as soon as Smithy told Kerry that he loved her, they went home and made sweet love and five weeks later, Kerry started having a very bad craving for chocolate buttons. This was, Kerry realised after a little thinking, a pregnancy craving as she was five weeks pregnant. Two days after Kerry found out she was definitely pregnant from her doctor, she decided to tell Smithy. When he was in work, Kerry cleaned the place from top to bottom and got ordered a Chinese takeaway, When Smithy arrived home later that evening, Kerry sat him down and told him. She was a bit nervous because she didn't know how he was going to react. To her surprise, he tricked her.

"_I'm pregnant Dale. I'm five weeks pregnant, with your baby". _Kerry announced.

With that Smithy stood up with a straight face and put his back to Kerry. Kerry stood up and held his arm. She was just about to ask him what the matter was, when he turned around to face Kerry and looked at her with a straight face. Kerry looked as though she was about to cry, until he put one hand around her waist and his other one around her face. His face gleamed as he reached in for a kiss. He was happy. Very happy. Since that day, they have been getting on like a house on fire. Smithy had been helping Kerry around the house, making sure she kept her feet up and rested as much as she could. She was still working at the police station but worked one less day a week. Smithy still working too, and sometimes worked on overtime to get more money for them and the baby. Kerry's dad had come over from Brighton to stay with them for a while, to give them more help and Dales mum had moved in for a while too, just to give Kerry some woman company. Finally, after a long days work, they all sat down at 10pm for their curry and beers. Oh and Dale had picked up fresh orange juice and a packet of chocolate buttons for Kerry. They all enjoyed their meal, and at 11pm, after Kerry's dad and Dales mum had gone to bed, Smithy and Kerry sat down and talked before they too went to bed.  
><em>"Kez babe, I just want you to know that...that.." <em>started Smithy.

"_That what darling?"_ added Kerry.  
>Smithy continued<p>

"_That everything is, well, perfect! You are perfect and our relationship is perfect, and now we are having a baby too! Everything is...perfect babe"_  
><em>"Yeah, everything 's perfect!" <em>replied Kerry.

There was just one problem...that sounded too good to be true!


	10. Sleeping Beauty

The next day was a lovely and sunny one.

It was 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Smithy woke up and looked over to Kerry who was still fast asleep. He sat up and kissed his beautiful girlfriend on the lips before heading downstairs.

When he got down there, Susan and Graham were already up, sitting on the sofa, eating cornflakes and watching GMTV.  
><em>"Morning darling" s<em>aid Susan, giving her son a cheerful morning smile.  
>Smithy replied <em>"Morning Mum"<em>  
>Graham got up and took the breakfast dishes out. From the kitchen, he called out<p>

"_And how's my darling daughter this morning?"_  
>Smithy told him that she was still sleeping upstairs as he sat on the sofa to eat his breakfast. At 10 o'clock, Smithy went upstairs to get changed out of his PJ's and saw that Kerry was still sleeping. <em>'She must be tired'<em> he thought, leaving her and going back downstairs. At 12 o'clock, Susan went upstairs to the toilet. On her way downstairs, she popped in to the bedroom and saw that Kerry was STILL sleeping. She went downstairs and asked her son

"_What time did you and Kerry go to bed last night then love, because she must be very tired as she's still out cold!"_  
>Smithy replied<p>

"_It wasn't that late, only about an hour after you two. Do you think she's okay Mam? Surely she shouldn't be this tired?"_  
>Susan told her son that she was fine, probably just worn out being pregnant.<br>However, they did start getting worried when Kerry was STILL sleeping at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Kerry's dad. Graham went upstairs to check on his daughter. He came downstairs looking a bit embarrassed.

"_Susan, you know woman, when you're pregnant, do you still get that...you know...girl Thing. Pre menstrual something?"_  
>Susan and Smithy looked at each other and laughed. Susan answered him<p>

"_When you're pregnant, some girls can still have it"._  
><em>"Okay then" <em>replied Graham. 

As Graham and Smithy had made dinner last night, it was Susan's turn. She went in the kitchen and started making some sandwiches and salad. After she made it, she told Smithy to go upstairs to see if Kerry was coming down to have some food. He went upstairs and into their bedroom. Kerry was still out cold. Or so he thought. As he sat down and put his arms around her, his hand suddenly went all cold. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in thick red blood. In confusion, he pulled Kerry's blanket back and froze.

"_MUM! GRAHAM ! CALL AN AMBULANCE. NOW!"_

They came running up and saw exactly what Smithy had seen. Kerry was lying there in her PJ's, but was lying in a pool of blood. Her own blood.  
>Graham looked at his daughter and exclaimed <em>'Oh my goodness! That's more than there was earlier!"<em>  
>Smithy turned around in slow motion and started at him.<br>His face suddenly turned to anger and he started shouting with a raised voice at Kerry's dad.

"_You saw blood earlier! You mean you're telling me that my girlfriend, your daughter was bleeding earlier and you didn't do anything about it?"_  
>Graham looked as though he was about to cry<p>

"_I didn't know, I thought it was that girl thing you were talking about, that's why I asked you if they still have it while they were pregnant and, when you said yes, I thought that's what it was!"_  
>Susan told Graham to go downstairs and phone an ambulance, and that's exactly what he did. He did that while Smithy and his mum stayed upstairs with Kerry.<p>

The ambulance came ten minutes later and Kerry was rushed off to hospital. Smithy went in the ambulance with her and Susan and Graham followed in Smithy's car.  
>They all got to hospital and Kerry was rushed in to Intensive care. Smithy, Susan and Graham were told to wait outside while the doctors tried to save both Kerry and the baby.<p> 


	11. Your Life Or Your Baby

"_How long are they gonna be like?"_ Smithy asked Graham, getting VERY impatient.

Dale, Graham and Susan had been sitting in the family room, waiting for Kerry to come out of intensive care for nearly three hours, and they hadn't heard a thing.

Graham looked at Smithy sympathetically and replied:

"_Don't worry Dale, they are just making sure that Kerry and the baby are okay"._

So, Smithy shut up, and the three of them continued to sit there.

**Inside Intensive Care**

"_Miss Young, how are you feeling?" _asked a tall brown haired hunky doctor.

Kerry looked up, looking pale and weak, but replying:

"_I'm feeling okay thanks"._

The doctor replied:

"_Good good. Well we have had your test results and ultra sound back. Kerry, your baby is in a harmful position but is quite small so we will have to proceed quickly if we want the baby to be safe and sound. Also, we are a bit worried about you giving birth naturally because of your mum's history, so we will have to give you a caesarean"._

Kerry stared at the doctor for a few seconds before telling them that she didn't want a caesarean. The doctors told her that it wasn't safe for her or her baby if she give birth naturally, but she was still adamant that she was NOT having a caesarean. The doctor was worried and knew that a caesarean was the only way for Kerry's baby to be born, so he decided to go and have a quick word with Kerry's dad Graham, to see if he could change his daughters mind.

**In The Waiting Room**

"_Hello, Mr Young?"_the same hunky doctor asked them.

Smithy shot up like a bomb:

"_Please tell me, are Kerry and the baby okay?"_

"_Um, sorry sir but I need to speak to Mr Young in private if I may" _the doctor stated

Graham stood up, saying:

"_Young man, if it's about my daughter, then these two can hear as well"._

So the doctor explained to them that the baby was dangerously small and because of Mrs Young's history, the baby needed to be born immediately, meaning that they had to perform a 'C' section. The doctor continued:

"_I have informed your daughter of this but she is adamant that she wants to have a natural birth. I'm worried for both her and her baby's sake so I was wondering if you would have a word with her please"._

Graham agreed and followed the doctor into intensive care, leaving Smithy and Susan waiting in the waiting room for him to return.

**Inside Intensive Care**

Graham walked into intensive care, followed by the doctor. He went straight over to Kerry and sat on the chair next to her bed. He held her hand, looked into her eyes and spoke to her, saying:

"_Kerry, when I was first dating your mum, I was happy. I was more than happy, I was delighted with my life! I had a roof over my head, a tidy job and a lovely girlfriend. However, things changed when she told me one night, out of the blue that she was four months pregnant and carrying my baby. I was shocked. In fact, I ran away to Brighton and stayed in a B&B by the west pier for a couple of weeks and didn't have any contact with her. Then one day, while I was walking across the west pier, watching all the couples lying on the beach and having fun together, I realised that_…" he took a deep breath and tried to hold back his tears "_I loved her!"_

Kerry looked up to her dad and saw tears streaming down his eyes. All of a sudden, Kerry's grip of her dads hand got tighter and she too fought to hold back tears.

Graham continued:

"_I went speeding back home and went straight to your mum, telling her how much I loved her and that I would always be there for her. After that, and after I marched her down the aisle, our lives were great. After I finished work every day, we would go into town and buy different things for our baby. Cots, prams, clothes, toys and everything else a young child needs. We even decorated a baby's room, together. Life was , believe it or not, perfect. Until the night that you were born! Your mum had a sudden outburst of anger which made us argue for the first time in 5 months, which ended in me storming out to the pub and leaving your mum in the house. At 9pm that night, I had a phone call from hospital saying that your mum had been rushed into hospital and had to have an emergency caesarean but she was adamant she weren't having it. All the doctors and nurses were trying to get her off the idea of having a natural birth and even when I got there, I tried but she weren't having any of it. So, the doctors had to take the risk of letting your mum give birth naturally, even though there was a risk that we could have lost the two of you. But we didn't. We just lost your mum.  
>However, even though I was grieving for her, I know that I had to look after you and that it was my duty as a husband and a brand new father. So, that is exactly what I did. I'm not being big headed or anything, but I think I did a bloody good job! I must have done, because I got such a wonderful, top daughter. I got you!"<em>

Both Kerry and Graham were streaming tears down their eyes, but Graham hadn't finished yet. He carried on.

"_So that was how you were born and your mum died. Because she was so adamant and she had to do the thing she __thought__ was right, not what __was__ right! Darling, please, I am begging you please. I nearly lost you once; I don't want to lose you again. Not many people get a second chance at life. You did. You nearly died because your mum had to have her own way. Darling, not sounding nasty or anything but, don't think about yourself, think about your baby and that handsome man out there who blinking well loves you!"_

With that, he walked out and back to the waiting room. All he had to do now was wait. Wait to see his daughter and granddaughter, or wait to be a grieving old man.

**In The Waiting Room an hour later**

The tall, dark haired doctor walked in, accompanied by a blonde haired, blue eyed young female nurse.

_'Mr Young, Mr Smith, Mrs Smith? I have some news..."_


	12. Congratulations Or Deepest Sympathy?

Graham, Dale and Susan followed the doctor into a part of the hospital called Intensive Care. As they approached it, they could hear the noise of crying babies. Smithy put his head down and looked quite sad as the thought of just losing his baby went through his head. You see, when the doctor came in to speak to Dale, Graham and Susan and said that he had some news, he didn't actually tell them the news, but just told them to follow him. So there they were standing outside Intensive care, listening to babies crying when the doctor turned to talk to them.

"_Are you sure you three are ready for this?" _He asked, trying to keep a straight face. Susan, Dale and Graham all nodded sadly. They all thought that they had lost both Kerry and the baby. But as the doctor opened the door, he turned to Dale and, putting a hand on his shoulder, said to him:

_"I'm sorry mate, I should have told you this earlier…"_

Graham and Susan stopped; turned round and listened to what the doctor had to say. The doctor continued _"Um, I think Congratulations would be in order"._

The 3 of them looked confused but before any of them could say asked the doctor anything, the doctor spoke again, talking to Smithy.

_"Sir, your girlfriend is on the mend…and you are also the brand new dad to a beautiful little baby girl"._

Smithy stood there, shocked until Susan hugged her son and Graham shook the hand on his daughter's boyfriend and his new little granddaughters dad.

The doctor told them to go into the room and see them while he went and got some test results back for Kerry. They walked in and saw Kerry lying on the bed and in a little clear cot at the side of the bed, there laid the most beautiful little girl ever. She had a mop of blonde curly hair and was tiny. Smithy walked over to the cot and looked at his little baby. He thought about how brilliant it was that he now had a baby with his girlfriend who, over the past 3 years, they had been through so much together. They had had late night arguments in the pubs after work, flings, rows and other stuff including a rape charge, an actual rape and loosing so many friends together. With that, the blonde pc opened her eyes and the first person she saw was her beloved sergeant.

_"Hey babe, how you feeling?"_

With a little smile, Kerry looked at Dale, and replied

_"Yea I'm okay, how are you?"_

With that, Dale looked at Kerry, looked over to the cot where their little baby lie and then looked back at Kerry, Smiling and replying

_"Yep, I'm perfect babe. I'm perfect"._


	13. REALLY happily ever after?

It was a couple of days after Kerry and her new baby, Jasmine had returned home from the hospital and Kerry decided to show her new baby off by taking her into work. The first person she saw when she walked through the front door of the station was Yvonne, who looked really annoyed at something. However that soon changed when she seen her best mate strutting into the station pushing a baby pink pram with the smallest, most cutest baby in it ever. The baby, Jasmine was dressed in a baby pink all in one with little pink booty's and a matching pink hat. She looked like a tiny china doll, so precious and fragile.

Yvonne walked over to the pram and her expression changed almost immediately.

"_Aww Kez, she is sooo cute!" _she exclaimed.

Overhearing this, Dan and Andrea walked over to the pram to see the little one and soon, it was like a little party! However, the happiness soon disappeared as Gina Gold came into the front of the station. On seeing half of her relief ogling over this baby, she immediately set them straight!

"_Excuse me my happy and loving staff, you are here to work and not to stare at babies all day. Especially babies that are born into a very...what's the word...? AWKWARD relationship!"_

With that, they all said goodbye to Kerry and Jasmine and slumped back to work at the anger of just being told off by a senior member. The thing is, Gina Gold didn't stop there. She went over to Kerry, who was now sitting down in the corner sorting out her baby and went and sat next to her. What she was about to say though was bad timing because Smithy came into the front desk to have a look for some witness statements, knowing that Gina was unaware he could see and hear everything that she was about to tell his girlfriend.

"_So Kerry. How are you and your baby doing?'" Gina asked Kerry._

Kerry looked up at her as if to say '_what the hell do YOU care' _but politely replied:

"_Yes we are doing good thanks Marm"._

Gina continued:

"_Good, I'm ever so glad. I mean it must be very hard bringing up a baby all by yourself. But I think you're doing well at the single mother job!"_

And she got up and went to walk away.

However, Kerry knew that Gina was trying to twist things, so she stuck up for herself.

"_I aint alone Gina. I have Smithy and..!"_

"_No Kerry, you see, that's where you're wrong! You THINK you have Smithy but really, you don't! Dale Smith is not a family man. He's a copper and a bloody good one at that! I mean, come on Kerry. Don't tell me you REALLY think Smithy is going to settle down with you and have a baby that you say is his. Well… that's what you think Kerry because when I have my way, Smithy isn't going to want to have ANYTHING to do with you. Don't you think you have caused enough trouble in this station Kerry! You started here with a fiancée who you finished with and he then became a prime suspect in your best mates murder, you got married to a gay man and then had a miscarriage with his baby, you got engaged to Cameron Tait, accused Smithy of date rape, slept with Smithy, I don't know HOW many times, went off and slept with one of the most notorious gangsters in the whole of SunHill, helped him in an armed robbery, got arrested and then disappeared for ages, making yourself one of the most biggest missing person cases in years! There is only so much Kerry Young that we can take, and believe me, we've had enough. So take yourself and your little baby and go and live as far away as you can!"_ and with that, Gina walked away.

Kerry just sat there, shocked, not knowing what to do or say! Smithy came out from behind the front desk and went to Kerry.

"_Babe, are you okay? Look, she didn't mean ANY of that! She has NO right to interfere in our business and I'm going to make sure she knows that!"_

Kerry stood up and pushed the pram towards the front door.

Smithy grabbed her arm, asking her

"_Where are you off?"_

By the look on Kerry's face, Smithy knew exactly what was coming.

"_I got to go Dale, I can't do this anymore. She is right. I have ruined your life! I have been through so much myself and to put you in this position. It's unfair. Dale, she's right! You're a really good copper and if you concentrate on your job instead of having a family, then you have a chance to go all the way!"_

And with that, she walked out, leaving Smithy standing there.

He walked out towards the door and called after Kerry, but she wouldn't listen as she turned the corner to the taxi rank. Smithy returned inside the station and was met by the front door by a very happy looking Gina.

"_You happy now?"_

Gina grinned and replied:

"_Yes I am, very pleased Smithy. Finally, you can concentrate on your job and hopefully become a higher rank and not have problems with being a family!"_

Smithy didn't reply but just walked away, looking sad.

He went on REFS and sat there with the rest of the officers. However, he didn't talk to the them, instead he tried phoning Kerry. Over and Over again. He ran their house phone then her mobile, and then their house phone again. The phone rang but she kept hanging up on him.

Smithy was devastated! He was even MORE devastated when he returned home to find that most of Kerry and Jasmine's stuff had gone and there was a note saying that they were staying with Honey for a while but not for him to try and get hold of them. Smithy grabbed a bottle of wine, switched the tele on and slouched on the sofa. He couldn't believe what had happened in the last few hours. How could Kerry listen to Gina. Why was Gina, his so called best mate doing this to them.

Had Smithy REALLY lost Kerry and Jasmine for good?

As Yvonne put Jasmine down in the baby cot, Kerry opened the bottle of white wine for her and Yvonne to drink. Honey picked up a glass and opened a box of liqueur chocolates before joining her best mate on the sofa.

Kerry thought about what had happened in the last few hours.

Had she and Jasmine REALLY lost Smithy for good?


	14. Happily Every After!

The following morning, Kerry got up, got herself and Jasmine dressed and made her way into town to find new clothes for the evening. Later that evening, the annual police ball was being held at the station. The staff at Sun hill had one every year and it was full of special awards, games, dancing and of course, a full buffet. All officers who were down to work that day were allowed to clock off at 5:00pm to go get ready for the ball which was due to start at 7pm. In town, Kerry picked up a lovely floor length dress which was pink in colour and detailed with silver sparkling gems. She also managed to pick up matching shoes and a bag. For little Jasmine, Kerry had picked up the cutest little pink dress, matching shoes, and a hair band. They were both going to look so pretty.

Back at the station, Smithy had just gone on his first break of the day. He had had a terrible night's sleep without Kerry by his side and was still so angry. Not with Kerry though, but with his boss and so-called best friend Gina! After her actions the previous day, Smithy had gone straight to the superintendent because she was putting his and Kerry's relationship in jeopardy. The superintendent immediately had a word with Gina Gold and told her to apologise to both Smithy and Kerry as soon as she had the chance to. The night before, Yvonne gave Smithy a text to let him know that Kerry & Jasmine were staying at hers, just so he knew they were safe, which he thanked her for. As Smithy sat in the staff canteen along with Dan, Des, Reg and a few others, he started talking to Yvonne about his girlfriend.  
><em>"So Yvonne, how was Kerry last night? And little Jasmine? Were they okay?"<em>

Yvonne looked at her sergeant and friend sympathetically before answering

"_Serge, to be honest, she was putting on a face. You know, after we put Jasmine to bed, we chilled out in front of the tele, drinking wine and munching on chocolates, but she looked like she'd had her heart ripped out! Has Gina been told? 'Cos it's not right that she can go around and butt into people's personal lives like that like!"_

With that, Smithy stood up and walked over to the windows.

Pulling out his mobile from his jacket, he dialled Kerry's number to hear her answer phone come on. Just as he was about to hang up, he realised just how much he loved Kerry and he would seriously die for her. So, she needed to be told.

"_Hey babe, it's me, Dale. Look, I'm not sure how I can make this right? I've been to the super about Gina and she's been warned. At this moment, she's nothing to me. Yeah, maybe when I joined the force, I used to dream of being at the top, and after all the bad things that has happened here, I've still managed to make it to a sergeant!_

_Babe, I don't think you understand exactly how much you mean to me. Kez I would..I would die for you. You know I've had a thing for you for...well...years!_

_Now, I have been given this amazing chance. I have you, you have me, we have a baby together. If we have managed to put all the bad stuff behind us, we should be able to put this behind us too. If you don't ring me back after this, that's fine. Really. But I need you to come tonight Ker, I need to show you how much you both mean to me. _ _I love you babe!"_

Smithy had meant every word he had just said, and he knew a great way to show Kerry how much she meant to him. A few hours later, the party had started.

All the officers had turned up looking very beautiful and handsome, along with their friends and family. Dale didn't know how to feel because it was already 7:30pm and Kerry was nowhere to be seen. Dan walked over to Smithy, who was perched at the bar waiting anxiously, and started chatting to him.

Just then, above the music, Dale heard a familiar voice came from behind him.  
><em>"Dale, we're here. Sorry we're late".<em>

Dale turned around to find his blonde girlfriend standing there, looking amazingly beautiful in the floor length pink dress she had bought earlier in the day.

In her arms, she was carrying a beautiful looking princess who was wearing a baby pink dress with dainty pink shoes and a matching hair band.

"_Babe, you look...amazing! And so do you my little princess!"_ Dale exclaimed, taking his daughter out of Kerry's arms.

Kerry stood there, staring at her handsome boyfriend.

Dale caught her looking at him.

"_What's wrong Ker? Everything okay?"_

Grabbing her boyfriend's hand, Kerry moved into the corner of room underneath thewindow. Standing close to her boyfriend, she spoke.

"_I had your message on my phone. I'm sorry I didn't answer, I was trying this dress on Jas. Dale, with all your heart, did you mean what you said?"_

Smiling lovingly, Dale held their daughter in one arm and he wrapped his other hand around Kerry's waist, pulling him right up close to him before replying.

"_Right now, I feel like a teenager. You look, so gorgeous that I have butterflies in my stomach right now, and every time I see you in fact. Even when you're fast asleep lying next to me, I think how lucky I am to have you in my life. I meant every word I said to you Ker, I love you so much and, I always will, until the die I die. Stuff what Gina Gold and everyone else has to say, what matter's is that I love you, you love me and we both love our little princess._

Laughing, Kerry wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him.

Just then, cheers could be heard around the room and Dan exclaimed

"_I think Kerry and the serge have made up!" _while everyone laughed.

Before anything else could happen, Smithy grabbed Kerry's hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor to stand next to Dan and Yvonne, who both knew what was coming as Smithy had asked them both to help him earlier in the day.

Taking the microphone off of the stage and handing baby Jasmine to Dan, Smithy spoke into the mike.

"_Before this party goes any further, I just want to say that so many bad things have happened in this station, but so many good things have happened too. _

_I can honestly say, in all my years working at this place, I've never felt happier than I do right now. So, hopefully, this is going to go my way"_

With that, Dale got down on one knee and pulled out a small pink box.

There were gasps and smiles around the room and some people were even struggling to hold back tears as Smithy continued.  
><em>"Babe, you were the first person I set eyes on when I walked through the front doors of this station after my time off, and I'm so thank full they were.<em>

_Together, we've had more than our fair share of ups and downs, but now, we have a beautiful baby together, so this seems like the right thing to do and would make my life complete. So, Miss Kerry Young, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?"_

Without having to think, Kerry shouted _'Yes'_ before pulling her boyfriend up off the floor and wrapping her arms around him.

Smithy placed the shiny diamond ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

Taking his baby girl from Dan, Dale took his new fiancée by her hand and started dancing away to the music that had, once again, began filling the room.

He was so happy!

**A few months later**

A few months later, the day of the wedding arrived and it couldn't have been a sunnier or hotter day. The wedding was held in a beautiful manor in the countryside with hundreds of acres of landscape for photos. Yvonne was a bridesmaid, along with little baby Jasmine and Smithy had chosen Dan to be his best man. It was such a perfect day and couldn't have been any more perfect. Kerry and Smithy had been through SO much but now, they were happily married with a beautiful baby girl and, yep you guessed it!

They really did live, Happily Ever After!

**The End**


End file.
